


be bold, be bold

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [3]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: In a dead man's house, they are in a room full of dead women's brains.





	be bold, be bold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be bold, be bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043662) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/obv5q95w4n8kknj/Ex%20Machina%20be%20bold%2C%20be%20bold.mp3?dl=0) (4.11 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:08:59

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to skazka for having blanket permission!


End file.
